hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Silver Spire
=Kingdom of Silver Spire= The Kingdom of Silver Spire is located in McAllen Tx. Silver Spire started back in early 1992. Originally, a Shire of the HFS Kingdom of Dalagoth, Silver Spire grew and eventually became a Barony. After asking it's independence from Dalagoth, they (the Kingdom of Dalagoth) declared Prima Cocoa . Silver Spire sounded the call to revolution against it's oppressors, and it is said that 200 brave citizens took the field to fight for Silver Spire's right to independence. Thusly, on that day, Silver Spire finally became a Kingdom. It has come to be known as "The Great Southern Kingdom", having won three, consecutive Combined Realms Wars, and for those years fielding as many men and women as the other Kingdoms, combined. Overall, Silver Spire has taken 5 Combined Realms War Ragnorok titles (CRW II, III, IV,V, and VII), and it's members have earned countless other awards through various tournaments of skill. The Kingdom of Silver Spire has been inactive since 2010. However, it's home park, Bill Schuppe in McAllen, TX, is currently home to The Kingdom of the Eastern Moon. They meet Saturdays at 4:00 p.m. As the bard writes... The druid Tokinae traveled from Barad Duin to found Dalagoth, where he met a young barbarian, Christain Hollowfist and his lass Khyrsa Myr-Valen. The two, along with Smoke and Galtor Hollowfist, traveled south along the Great River and founded Silver Spire along it's banks. Notable Houses and Companies *House Hollowfist * House Trakand * Domino *Hoirum *The Brood *Black *Battle Ravens * Clan Killmore * Messiah Lonestar Bosses (M.L.B.) = Notable Members of the Populace *Sir Vinderbat (Knighted post mortum) * Sir Christian Hollowfist * Sir Galtor Hollowfist * Sir Rue Curetouch * Sir Bill * Sir Davin Brillo de la Estrella of Hollowfist * Dame Gabriela Brillo de la Estrella of Hollowfist * Sir Dalan Trakand * Dame Catrysa Trakand * Dame Edana Delaney AKA Berzerka Battleraven * Saint Shamonk * Sir Pablo the Great *Sir Porkchop *Sir Tomalot *Sir Worm *Sir Chach *Baron Burkleo of Hollowfist * Squire Mystic Tune *Squire Oggie "Moonsuger" the Starchild *Squire Reginald Featherbottom * Sir Augustus * Sir Cecil Von Luna * Squire Fenris * Lord Silk Silver Spire was known as one of the most populated Kingdoms in the High Fantasy Society, in it's day. This was mainly due to it's physical location within the state of Texas, as there is a higher concentration of LARPing groups in Central Texas. This land locked isolation granted HFS a chance to flourish in deep south Texas, since there were no other LARP games to compete with. It is nigh impossible to list all of it's former members. Some estimate the total to be somewhere near 300+, over the span of time. Those listed above are some of the more current, or notable players. Contacts and Directions Sliver Spire can be found on Facebook. Although not an active group, any of its members can direct you to the nearest, active HFS or Amtgard chapter, and offer any advice you may need. ---- http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100001578881165&v=info Silver Spire's website Category:HFS Chapters Category:HFS Texas Category:High Fantasy Society Category:Silver Spire Category:L.A.R.P.